The Secrets of Otai
by Croc9400
Summary: What if Jack had excepted his scholarship to the Otai Academy? What if while he was there he discovered that his physical gifts weren't just him. They were an inner power. And what if the school, and it's ancient spirits aren't the only ones who want to have control of Jack's power. Lots of OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**I'm writing a new story! Yay for me! I just realized I didn't do one disclaimer for Surviving in Exil, Search for the Most Powerful Bionic, From Crazy to Love, and The Future of Lab Rats(oops)I'm working on that. Secondly, I have like 6 chapters written for this story, but im going to post one everyday. After that I'll post the chapters when I'm finished writing them. Thirdly, sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks. But don't worry, I have good excuses! The first week, I had writers block on Surviving in Exile so I finished Search for the Most Powerful Bionic. Then I started my new Lab Rats story, The Future of Lab Rats, and now I have writers block on that too. I still have writers block on all those stories. The second week I was on vacation and had no Internet so I couldn't update :(. While on vacation I thought of this idea and started typing it. Now I'm posting it. Also all the OCs in this story, there pictures are labeled in the title photo. Some of them are celebrities some of them are my friends. And since I haven't been doing disclaimers I'm going to do a fun one that I never do. **_

_**Me-soooooo. I'm bored and lazy does anyone want to the disclaimer? **_

_**Jack-I'll do it. **_

_**Me-great. Go for it. **_

_**Jack-ObsessedWithKickinItnLabRats does not own Kickin it, it's characters, or any of the other brands that she mentions. She just owns the plot and the OCs that randomly come to her. **_

_**Me-thanks Jack. **_

_**Jack-anytime. **_

**Jack's POV**

I said goodbye to my parents and boarded the plane. I couldn't believe I was moving to Japan! Japan! I flight attendant showed me to my seat. I sat in the aisle because its easy access and there's more foot room. I put my carry on in the overheard compartment and sat down.

As the rest of the people boarded the plane two guys sat next to me. One was Japenese and looked about my age. And the other looked like his father. They started silently talking and I just ignored them.

When the pilot said to turn off our electronics I turned of my phone and iPad off and put them in the seat in front of my. As we were taking off I remembered the note Kim had given me. I took it out of my pocket. Before opening it I hesitated. I was worried about what was inside. I told her in my letter that I loved her and that I would never forget her. That she was the love of my life. I took a deep breath and opened the envelope. I choked up while reading it.

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't come and see you off. I wouldn't be able to handle seeing you go. But I couldn't let you go without telling you how I feel. I have been in love with you ever since that first day in the Cafeteria. The way you looked into my eyes when you caught my apple. My heart stopped. I just need to tell you I love you and I will never love anybody else but you, and if I do, it's only to save your life. I don't know if you feel the same, but that is how I feel and I needed to tell you. _

_You're my true love,_

_Kim_

I finished reading the letter I had to swallowed back the lump in my throat. I had said almost the exact same thing. I read the letter over and over again. I knew she loved me. Now I regret not saying anything to her before I left. But it's too late now. Now we're somewhere over the Pacific Ocean. Then the seatbelt light clicked off. I unbuckled my seat belt along with about the half the plane. Then I peered over the people sitting next to me and looked out the window. All I saw was water. The older man sitting by the window was starting to fall asleep. I kept looking out the window until his head fell and blocked it.

I say for another hour just staring at the back of the chair in front me. I was bored out of my mind. Then I remembered I had gotten a brochure for the Otai Acedemy. I took it out of my carry on and opened it. The place looked gorgeous. Not to mention old. It looked really really old. I felt like someone was watching me. I turned my head and saw the boy who was sitting next to me looking over my shoulder.

"You're going to the Otai Acedemy?" He asked me. I nodded at him.

"You're the new kid aren't you? Jack Brewer." He said to me. I gave him a quick nod because it was kinda weird that he knew my name.

"I'm Jeng Chi." He held out his hand to shake I took it,"I go to the Otai Acedemy too. My dad is the superviser for Judo wing of the boarding areas. Each wing is named after a different form of martial arts they offer" he pointed to the old man sitting next to him.

"That's cool. So what's it like? The Otai Acedemy?" I asked.

"Well, the waffle bar is a hit. I suggest, if you eat waffles for breakfast, get up before 8 am"

"Good to know" I responded. What is it with that waffle bar? It must be good,"so what classes can you take?" I asked.

"Well, there's your regular high school classes, and the electives you want to take like art, music, etc. and then there's your martial arts classes. You're required to take Tai Chi and Karate, and you can choose to take Kung Fu, Tai Kwo Do, Judo, Jujutsu, or Shinjutsu. I take Judo and Kung Fu. They'll explain this all to you when you get there"

"That's cool. I've never taken any other form or martial arts besides Karate. We did a little Tai Chi in the dojo, but not much" I told him

"You'll pick up where you left off in all your classes. You'll start classes next week. You'll have about 4 days to get to know your way around, since you're starting mid-year"

"That's good to know" I told him. There was an awkward silence that followed. Then one of the flight attendants came over the PA system and said,"ladies and gentlemen. If you would like to sleep please do so now. Since we are switching time zones now would be the time to sleep. We will wake you up when you must be up. I suggest you buckle your seatbelts in case of turbulences. Thank you ladies and gentlemen" then she hung up the PA. I put my seat back a little, but my hands behind my head and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to a bump. I was thrown into the seat in front if me. The man in that chair in front of me turned around and scolded me. He looked like a middle aged business man. He looked like he traveled a lot. I apologized and sat in my seat. I looked up and saw the seat belt sign was on. I wonder how long that's been on. I quickly buckled it as a flight attendant walked by. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I looked over at Jeng Chi. He was fast asleep along with his father. I took out my cell phone and opened Candy Crush. I know it's an evil game but I'm SO ADDICTED! I opened up level 65. I've been stuck on that one for weeks. I started moving around the colorful candies when the flight attendant came by an asked me if I wanted anything to eat or drink. I asked for a bag of peanuts and a Coke. She gave me the peanuts and told me she'd be right back with my drink.

I continued playing Candy Crush when she returned. I put my tray down and put the small cup on my tray. I put my phone on the tray and opened my peanuts. I put one in my mouth then gagged. I forgot how disgusting airline peanuts can be. I slipped my coke to get that disguisting taste out I my mouth.

About an hour later Jeng Chi woke up. I looked over and saw the food on my tray.

"Hey they came by when I was asleep! I want peanuts!"

"You can have mine" I said handing him the bag.

"Thanks man" he responded, taking the bag from me. He didn't even seem to mind the taste. I shook my head and went back to my game. I played until I ran out of lives. I hate that there are lives. It limits my playing time. I put my phone away and took out my laptop. I opened it and logged in. My screensaver was a picture of me breaking a board. I took out my portable scanner and scanned the two pictures of Kim an I in the photo booth. There was a nice one and one of us making goofy faces. I put them in a collage together and made them my screensaver. It was much better then me showing off. I felt like someone was watching me again. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jeng Chi looking at my computer. I quickly closed the laptop.

"Who's that?" He asked me,"is that your girlfriend?"

"No. I don't have a girlfriend. I did like her though" I told him staring at the computer,"hey. Do you want to see a computer game that's really stupid but awesome?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Sure!" He said excitedly. I opened the Internet and went to my favorites. I clicked the link and it popped up on the screen.

"Unfair Mario? What's that?" He asked me.

"You'll see" I said as I clicked play. I was on level 4. I was running from a ghost. Then I remembered Jerry told me how to beat it. I stopped runnin from the ghost and let it touch me.

"Dude what are you doing?" Jeng Chi asked me.

"Winning" I said as the victory screen came up. I moved on to level five.

"Hey can I try?" He asked me.

"Sure" I told him handing him the laptop. He started playing. He started getting frustrated. Now THAT is what that game is suppose to do. I laughed as I unlocked my phone. I opened my photos and looked the pictures of me and the guys. There was one of Jerry, Eddie, Milton and I holding Rudy above our heads. The next one was of Jerry doing a vault over a dummy. Then there was one of me standing with Rudy. The next one was of Jerry, Milton and Eddie jumping onto us. There was another one of Jerry and Eddie each eating a half of my face on a piece of cake. I kept flipping through the photos when Jeng Chi shoved my laptop back at me.

"I don't want to play this game anymore" he said to me. Then he looked at my phone.

"Who are they?" He asked me.

"My friends. We took these pictures at my goodbye party. I need to send them to them when we get to Japan"

Speaking of which we're almost there. Look" Jeng Chi pointed out the window. I peered past his father and outside I saw land. Then the pilot came over the PA.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please fasten your seatbelts, put your seats in the upright position, and turn off all electronic devices. We will be landing soon"

I turned off my laptop and my phone and put them in my carry on. I closed the tray in front of my and pulled my chair forward. I buckled my seatbelt and sat back. I almost forgot gum. I took a pack out my back pocket and took out a few pieces. I put them in my mouth and started chewing.

"What some?" I asked Jeng Chi.

"Sure" he said.

"How many pieces?"

"One is fine, thanks"

"No problem" I said handing him the gum. He put it in his mouth and say back in his chair. I put the gum back in my pocket. I always hate it when planes land. It feels like I'm falling out of the sky. I took a deep breath as we started to descend. I only took about 5 breaths until we were off the runway. I started breathing regularly again as we slowed down to stop.

"Thank you all for flying Japenese Airlines. We hope you all enjoyed your flight and enjoy your time in Japan. Thank you"

Then the seatbelt sign turned off. Everyone unclicked, stood up, and stretched. I got my suitcase out of the overheard compartment. I grabbed my backpack from under the seat and put it on my back. I waited for all the people in front of me to step out. I looked over at Jeng Chi. He didn't look ready to leave at all.

"I've gotta get him up. I'll look for you at school"

"Ok. See you around" I said as I walked out into the aisle. I walked out of the plane and into the connecting hallway. I've always hated those. I walked out and into the airport. There I was a bunch of people waiting to board our plane. I looked for signs that pointed to baggage claim. I didn't see any so I just decided to leave the terminal and wonder through the airport. Then I saw a security officer. I didn't feel like getting lost in a foreign airport so went over to him.

"Excuse me, but where is baggage claim?" I asked him. He looked at me strangely.

"Baggage claim" I said pointing to my bag,"where" I over dramatically shrugged my shoulders. I took out his cell phone and type a little. He turned the screen so I could see it. He was on google translate. The security guard pressed the speak button. The woman's mechanical voice said,"down the next escalator and then follow the signs"

"Thank you" I said. He nodded before I ran off. I went down the escalator and saw signs to baggage claim. I knew I had a lot so I grabbed a trolley. I hung my backpack on the top hook and stood up my carry on on the end of the cart. I went to baggage claim and waited for the bags to start coming out. After waiting for ten minutes before bags started coming. Mine wasn't that hard to miss. I had a very large trunk I had to find a way to haul off the converyer belt. I waited and waited. Most of the people had cleared out because they had gotten their bags. Mine hadn't even come out yet. I glanced around. I saw my trunk on another conveyer belt. I looked at the sign for this baggage claim.

"Oh. Wrong one!" I said as I walked over to the other conveyer belt. I waited for my trunk to pass by me. Then I grabbed the handle and started to pull. Damn it was heavy! What had I packed?! After holding up the bags for two minutes I managed to get my trunk off the conveyer belt and onto the floor. Now I had to get it from the floor to the trolley. First I tried to to just pick it up but I failed. Then I tried turning the trolley on its side and putting the trunk on it. I managed to get the trunk on it but I couldn't stand the trolley up with it on. So I stood it up and tried resting the front end on the trolley. Then I picked up the back end and put it on the trolley.

"Victory!" I shouted. Everyone stared at me. "Sorry. Just a, personal, victory." I said. I smiled and pushed the trolley out the automatic doors. I looked around I was surrounded by tall buildings. I saw a man in front of a car with a sign that said Jackson Brewer. I hate it when people use my full name. I don't know why they can't just use Jack? I know what it means. I walked over to him.

"Jackson Brewer of the Otai Aecdemy?" He asked in a thick Japenese accent. I assumed he didn't know much English. I nodded and he smiled. He summoned me to the back of the car. I grabbed the trolley and brought it behind the car. The driver opened the trunk and started loading my trunk into it. I put my suitcase inside and grabbed my backpack. He gave the trolley to a man who worked at the airport and got into the driver's seat of the car. He started the car and we were off.

Japan, Toyko to be specific, was fascinating. There were tall buildings and colorful billboards, none of which I could read, because they were all in Japenese. We drove for another half hour before we entered the country side. There was nothing more for me to marvel at so I took out my phone and turned it on. I went into my photos and selected the ones from my goodbye party. I put them in a text to Rudy, Milton, Eddie and Jerry. With that I texted, **I'm in Japan. It's beautiful here. Here are the pics you wanted. Sorry if I wake you up**. I looked out the window and I saw the ocean. It was gorgeous. I looked ahead and saw a large ancient building.

"Is that..." I started before I was cut off by the driver.

"Otai Acedemy" he said. Wow. That's where I'd be living for the next 4 years. We kept driving down the road. It was gorgeous. It was on the side of a mountain. There was another building on a cliff that overlooked the ocean.

"What's that other building?" I asked while pointing at the building on the cliff.

"Otai Temple" he said. "It connected to school" he said. I nodded. While gauking I didn't realize we started driving up the mountain. About halfway up my ears started popping again. I took out another piece and put it in my mouth.

When we made it to the school the driver stopped. I grabbed my backpack and got out. The driver opened the trunk I got out my suitcase. The driver grabbed my trunk and we walked in the front door. Inside there was a man standing there.

"Jackr Brewer. Welcome, to the Otai Acedemy"

_**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! But don't if you hate it. Just stop reading if you hate it. I know there was no action in this chapter but I thought I was important to do the plane ride. And Jeng Chi is really important. I'm not sure if the action will start in chapter 2 or 3. I hoping to start at the end of chapter 2 or beginning of chapter 3. So until then follow, favorite, and review! No seriously, review, because the first person to review gets a sneak peek of chapter 2. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Chapter 2 has arrived! More OCs will be revealed. All the photos for OCs are in the title photo. I can't think of anything else to say for this A/N. So I'll just do the disclaimer. **_

_**Me-Kim do you want to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Kim-no thanks. I have things to do **_

_**Me-ok. Milton. How about you?**_

_**Milton-can't. Date with Julie. **_

_**Me-ok. Ok. Next on the list is...Jerry?**_

_**Jerry-no**_

_**Me-Rudy? Eddie? Jeng Chi? Driver. **_

_**Driver-I do it. **_

_**Me-can you even speak English?**_

_**Driver-some **_

_**Me-fine. **_

_**Driver-ObsessedWithKickinItnLabRats own no Kickit just...**_

_**Kim-you know what, just let me do it old man. She doesn't own Kickin it or its characters. Or any of the brands she uses. Just the OCs she creates and the plot. **_

_**Me-nice save Kim**_

_**Kim-no problem. Enjoy the story!**_

**Jack's POV **

After the man greeted me he led me to an office.

"Hello Jack. My name is Geno Hituchese. Please call me professor Hituchese. I am the headmaster"

Professor Hituchese was an older Japenese man. He looked to be maybe in his fifties or sixies. He had a long gray beard that pointed at the end. He was mostly bald with some hair on the sides of his head. He had bright blue eyes and a round nose. He seemed nice enough.

"Come alone. I shall show you to your room" he told me as he stood up. I grabbed my backpack and suitcase and followed him. He led me up two flights of stairs.

"You will be staying in the Judo wing. You will be rooming with two other boys that will also be in your grade" he said as we entered a room with couches and chairs that were all green. It had a fireplace and many pictures of old men and kids doing complicated moves. On the other end of the room there was a bulletin board and a few desks.

"This is the common room. Your rooms are just down this hallway" he said leading me down the hallway. There were doors on either side of the hallway. Each had a number on it.

"As you can see we speak mostly English here. Though one of the classes you must take is Japanese, but if Japanese is your first language then you take English"

"That's cool" I said as we came up to a door with the number 16 on it.

"This is your room" he said while opening the door. Inside were three twin size beds, each with its own nightstand. There was a lamp on each nightstand and a dresser on the other side of the beds. There were three desks and three wardrobes against the back wall. Two of the beds, and the walls above them were personalized, and one was empty. I assumed that was mine. My trunk was at the end of the empty bed. Two of the desks were full of papers and clutter while one was totally empty.

"I will let you unpack. Tomorrow I will have someone show you around, then on Sunday you will choose your classes and Monday you'll start classes. Rules, as of now, they're not too strict. Just no yelling, running, rough housing, and be in the common room by 11. Youll get the rule book on Sunday" then he closed the door. I dropped my backpack on the bed and pulled my suitcase next to my trunk. I opened my trunk and started unpacked my cloths. I took my shirts and jackets and hung them up in the wardrobe. I opened the top drawer of my dresser and put my underwear, undershirts and socks in it. The second drawer I put pants and shorts in and the bottom drawer I put pajamas in. I put my 4 pairs of sneakers, 2 pairs of flip flops, and one pair of sandals under my bed. Then at the bottom of my trunk I saw my suit and my dress shoes. I hung up the suit in the wardrobe and put the dress shoes below them.

Next I opened my suitcase. Inside I had my toothbrush, deodorant, shampoo, condition, hair gel, comb, hair brush, face wash and hair dryer. Don't judge me. My hair doesn't wake up naturally perfect. I looked around the room. I saw a door leading off. I went over and opened it. It was a bathroom. I took all my stuff and put it in the bathroom. The rest of the stuff in my suitcase was decorations. I had a bulletin board with all pictures of me and my friends. I hung it above my bed. I hung the two pictures of me and Kim in the photo booth on there too. I also had a few posters for Bobby Wasabi's movie. I had Kung Fu Cop, Nana was a Ninja and Samuri Beach Party. I hung them up on the wall then went back to my trunk. Inside was my sheets and comforter. I made my bed and put my plain blue comforter on my bed.

Then I opened my backpack. I put my laptop on the empty desk and I put my iPad next to it. I plugged my laptop charger and iPad charger into the outlet on the wall next to the desk and plugged them both in. I took out a few books I planned to read on my desk. They included all three books in The Hunger Games series, The Kane Chronicles and a book called The Mostly True Story of Jack. I then took out some movies. Nana was a Ninja, Samuri Beach Party, Kung Fu Cop, The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, and a few more good movies. I picked up The Hunger Games and brought it over to my bed. I placed my phone on the dresser. I plugged my charger into the outlet next to my dresser and plugged it into my phone. I opened the book. I was about to start reading when two kids burst in arguing.

"No. She didn't! She told him BEFORE the battle" one of the boys said.

"No! She told him after!" The other yelled back

"Before!"

"After!"

"Before!"

"After!"

"Guys! What are you arguing about?!" I cut in.

"Did Luna tell Harry to go talk to Helena Ravenclaw before or after the battle of hogwarts?" The first boy who spoke asked. I just gave them a confused look.

"In Harry Potter" the second boy said. Oh!

"Before. They were putting up the protective shield while they were talking"

"HA!" The first boy said. The second one looked ashamed. The first was doing a victory dance when he stopped and asked,"wait. Who are you?"

"I'm Jack. I'm new."

"Wait. YOU'RE Jack?" He asked

"Yeah, why?" I responded.

"No reason" he said,"I'm Asher by the way, Asher Trityn. I'm originally from England but my family moved a while ago and I lost the accent"

"Cool. And who are you?" I asked the second boy.

"My name is Hyching. I'm from Korea"

I looked at the two boys. They were smiling at me. Asher had short(not a buzz cut)black hair and freckles. He had pale skin and a few inches taller then me. Hyching on the other hand was a different story. He looked Korean. He also had black hair, but it was a buzz cut. He had a clean face and was almost a foot shorter then me. Maybe nine inches. He had large biceps and wore glasses. Plus he looked like he could run very fast.

"Pleasure to meet you guys" I said as I walked toward the door. "I'm gonna go sit in the common room" I told them. They nodded at me then started getting papers or of there backpacks. I grabbed my phone and unplugged it. I shoved it into my back pocket and walked out the door. I walked out into the common room and say down in an armchair. Everyone was staring at me. I waved before opened my phone and playing Candy Crush.

A few minutes later a girl came over to me. She has short brown hair, pulled back into a pony, with red streaks in it and freckles. She wore braces and she looked to be about 5'5". She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and an Otai Acedemy t-shirt. She was also wearing a pair of black sneakers.

"Hello" she said to me,"I'm Amy. I'm also from the United States. I've heard so much about you. Are you really as good as they say?" She asked me.

"I don't know" I said, standing up,"how good do they say I am?"

"They say you're pretty good" she responded.

"Is there anywhere I can show you?" I asked.

"You can just do it right here" she told me

"Right here? Is there any space?" I asked looking around. There wasn't.

"I can make space" she said to me. She walked over to the desks, and pulled out a chair. She stood on it and shouted,"HEY EVERYONE CLEAR THE ROOM! NEW KID IS GONNA SHOW US WHAT HE'S GOT!"

The kids immediately stood up and started pushing the couches, desks, and everything out of the way. There was now I huge empty space in the middle of the room. I stepped onto a green mat that must have been under the couches. I was just assuming Judo had its own official color, green. I stepped in the center of the mat. I saw Jeng Chi, Asher, Nyching, and Amy in the crowd. Plus a bunch of other people I didn't know. I have to say I was a lot more comforterable doing stuff like this with either Kim watching me, or Kim next to me.

I took a deep breath then began I threw two punches, one with each hand, then I did a back flip and two more punches. I did a spinning back kick then I ran over to the wall. I ran three or four steps up it then kicked off and did a flying side kick to the ground. I end my demonstration by kicking straight up in the air. I exhaled and relaxed. That was now over. Everyone was just staring then they started clapping and cheering. Then Amy stepped out of the crowd,"Jack that was awesome!" She told me.

"Yeah Jack. Dad said you were good, but he didn't say THIS good" Jeng Chi came over and told me.

"Hey Jeng Chi" I said. Then he looked over at Amy.

"Amy." He said dully.

"Jeng Chi." She responded. Well. This was awkward for me.

"Did I miss something or should I just avoid the two of you while you're together?" I asked. They both ignored me. I slipped away and started running back to my room. About halfway down the hallway I crashed into someone.

"I am so sorry" I said. I looked at the person I crashed into. It was a girl. She has long, jet black hair, green eyes, and flawless skin. She looked Korean. She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt with a leather jacket. She was wearing sneakers as she stood up.

"No. I'm sorry too. I'm Jeoug Soo. I'm from Korea."

"Cool. I'm Jack. I'm from America"

"So you're the new kid!" She said excitedly.

"Yes. I am the new kid" I responded.

"Ok. Well I've gotta go. I'll see you around Jack" she told me as she walked by me. I watched her walk back into the common room before opening the door to my room. What I saw inside made me gasp.

"Asher." I said,"what are you doing on my laptop?!"

_**I know there was no action but there's a little cliffy for you. I'm almost positive the action will start in chapter 3. If it doesn't you must bare with me. I'm leading up to it. It'll be worth it when it starts. Remember to review! First person to review this chapter gets a sneak peek of chapter 3!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Chapter 3! OC photos are in the title photo. Rudy and the other Wasabi Warriors will come in later I promise. So I don't have anything to say so I'll just do the disclaimer. **_

_**Me-Asher. Since you're in trouble do you want to do the disclaimer? **_

_**Asher-sure. But before I do, why am I in trouble?**_

_**Me-because I said so. Now. Disclaim! **_

_**Asher-ugh! Fine. ObsessedWithKickinItnLabRats doesn't own Kickin It or its characters. Nor the brands she mentions Just the plotline and the characters she makes up. Like me. That's right. SHE OWNS ME!**_

_**Me-...uuuhhh...thanks? **_

"Asher what are you doing on my laptop?!" I asked him angrily. I stomped over to him and took the laptop away from him. I searched through all my documents, my emails, and everything else on my laptop. Everything seemed fine. But I still wanted to know why.

"Well. Why were you on my laptop?!" I said more angry then before.

"I-I-I" he stuttered,"I was looking at the picture frame on your nightstand" he pointed to the photo of me with everyone the day of my first tournament. And then the one with Kim and I.

"And I wanted to know who they were" he continued

"Why couldn't you just have asked?" I asked him.

"I-I don't know why I didn't ask I wasn't thinking. Puberty right?" He asked me smiling. I guess his story passed. I smiled and patted him on the back. Before leavin the room again I logged out of my account before closing the laptop. I left the room and closed the door behind me. I walked down the hallway and into the common room. There Jeng Chi was waiting for me.

"Hey Jack. If you wouldn't mind I wa king to bring you around and introduce you to everyone"

"Yeah that's cool" I responded.

"Oh and curfew is 11 pm. You must be back in your common room by then or you get in big trouble"

"Good to know" I said as we started walking around. I was surprised at how many Americans there were. I thought I would be the only one. So that day I met Rodrick, Fiona, Fay Zing, and a few other kids in my grade. Then it was time for dinner. Jeng Chi led me out of the common room and down the opposite hallway that I came down while everyone else went the other way. He led me down a flight of stairs then down twisty turns of a thin hallway. Then he led me down another flight of stairs and through a door that led to a large dining room. It was practically empty. He led me to a long table with a green table cloth.

"That's the back way. You get there quicker. Now. Grab a plate and lets hit the buffet!" He told me. I grabbed a plate next to the one that he grabbed. We ran over to the buffet and I was in heaven. There was Japanese food, Chinese food, American food, Mexican Food, and so much much more. I took some dumplings, and a couple sushi roles. Some noodles a cheeseburger with come fries and some quesidilla slices. A slice of pizza and a small bowl of rigatoni. Don't judge me. I'm a growing boy and I'm hungry. All I've eaten since he plane took off almost 24 hours ago was one peanut and a tiny glass of coke. I then got a big glass of coke and went and sat down. I looked at when Jeng Chi had. He just had a few chicken legs and a glass of water. He gave my plate a weird look.

"I haven't eaten in more then 24 hours. Stupid me forgot to eat before the flight so all I had was one disguisting peanut in like 36 hours. I'm starving. Don't judge me" I said as I picked up a dumpling with my chopsticks. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. I looked around and the cafeteria started filling up.

"This cafeteria food is actually real food. This is the best cafeteria food in the world"

"It is. And just a heads up. You DO NOT I repeat DO NOT want to mess with the kids in the Tai Chi wing. They're vicious"

"Isn't Tai Chi like suppose to calm your nerves and not make you like mean and bullies"

"I know right! That is so ironic I wondered the same thing"

"So I'm not suppose to mess with them?" I asked

"No you are not" he responded.

"Well what if they mess with me?"

"You ignore them" he responded with a mouth full of chicken leg.

"Yeah. That's not how it works with me" I said starting on my rigatoni.

"They're the ones in yellow" he told me. I looked over at the table with the yellow table cloth. They all looked like bullies. Muscular and evil looking. Like Frank and The Black Dragons, but evil...er, I guess. I finished my rigatoni and started eating my cheeseburger. I glanced over again. I was going to continue eating until I realized who I saw. And I was shocked by it. I almost choked on my cheeseburger.

"What's wrong dude?" Jeng Chi asked me. I couldn't come to say it but I kept looking at him. He was joking around with his friends.

"Dude why are you staring at Kai?" He asked me.

"Kai is my cousin" I told him. This time he starte choking on his food.

"He's your _cousin_?!" He asked me. I nodded.

"Dude. You know who he is right?"

"Yeah. He's the kid who almost threw off The Great Wall of China during the Junior World Championship"

This time Jeng Chi spit out the water in his mouth.

"Dude if he knows you're here, you're dead meat"

When I looked up a piece if pizza came an hit me in the face.

"I think he knows I'm here" I said getting up.

"Jack. What are you doing?! They'll _kill_ you!"

"I know" I told him and I continued walking toward the table. Everyone was staring at me and whispering. The entire room had gotten quiet. Even the kids at the Tai Chi table stopped and stared at me. I walked over to Kai and stood next to him.

"Hello Jack"

"Hello Kai"

"It's been a while" he said

"Oh please. It's only been three months since you almost threw me off The Great Wall of China"

"I've been here since. They picked me up at the tournament. Since I won by default they left and didn't see me almost kill you"

"Lucky you" I said sarcastically.

"So now if you don't mind. I'd like to finish what I started" he said standing up.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He didn't answer, he just went to punch me. I caught his fist.

"You probably shouldn't have done that" I said cockily. He threw another punch at me. I dodged it. He backed up an roundhouses kicked me. I ducked under it and threw a spinning back kick into his chest. He went falling back a few feet but his friends caught him and threw him back into the fight. He punched me in the stomach. I stumbled back, clutching my stomach. Kai ran up, grabbed my arm, and put me in an arm lock.

"I finish what I start" Kai told me. I tried to break free but I couldn't. Then I felt me inside tingling. I thought I was scared but then I felt a serge of power. I took my hand and threw Kai against the wall. He fell in a heap to the floor. I looked around. Everyone was staring me. Even the headmaster who was at the door. I panicked then ran out the back. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door and went over to my laptop.

I checked my email. I had an unread email from a blocked address. I opened it. It said, **Meet me in the temple. 12 pm. Don't get caught and don't be late. **

_**Ok. There's a bit of a cliffy. A little action, and Kai's back. Oooooo...I swear to God that there will be action in the next chapter I promise you. Lots and lots of action. Maybe even some secrets revealed...so until then follow, favorite and review! First person to review gets a sneak peek of chapter 4!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Here is chapter 4. The action is coming. OC photos are in title photo. Disclaimer time. **_

_**Me-I can't believe I'm saying this but Kai. Will you do it? **_

_**Kai-just to be clear. I get to say whatever I want?**_

_**Me-I don't see why not. **_

_**Kai-ok. Jack is stupid and ObsessedWithKickinItnLabRats doesn't own him. Or Kickin It, or the rest of theses stupid characters. Or the brands she mentions. Just her stupid OCs. **_

_**Me-really?**_

_**Kai-I can say whatever I want. **_

_**Me-I knew that would come back and bite me in the butt. Here's the chapter. **_

**Jack's POV **

I sat in the common room past 11. Mostly everyone went to bed. When it was 11:45 I was nervous because people were still in the common room. I didn't know what it meant, why someone wanted to talk to me in secret, but I wasn't going to question it. Just in case.

I decided to go to my bedroom and sneak out. I went into the bedroom. I saw Asher and Nyching sleeping. I quietly then slipped into the bathroom. I locked the door and went into the shower. I opened the sunroof and climbs out. I went over to the edge of the building, then I realized we were on the 4 floor. I looked around for some way to get down. I saw a pipe. I grabbed onto it and slid down. When I hit the ground it was 11:55. I ran to the temple. There was nobody inside.

I wandered around then sat down on a bench. The temple didn't look too much like a temple. Bo staffs and other weapons lined the walls. There was an altar at one end of the temple but it looked more like a training room. I heard a stick crack outside. I grabbed a nearby Bo staff and stood up. I took a stance and looked around. I saw four people in hoods enter in through one of each of the four doors. I slowly walked toward the center of the room, keeping my eye on each of them while I went.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked bravely, even though I was scared out of my mind

"Jackson Brewer" one of them started. His voice was disguised. I assumed they were all disguised. I turned to the one the was talking. I pointed my Bo staff at him. "Give yourself to is. Give us your inner power"

"What are you talking about?!" I asked.

"Come with us and give us your inner power!" Another shouted. I turned to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed at them.

"Screw this, get him!" The third yelled. All four of them charged at me. I swung the Bo staff around. They backed up a little, but not much. The one that seemed to be there leader grabbed the Bo staff and broke it over his knee. That was going to cause some issues. They continued to come at me.

The first one that charged at me, I ducked down and flipped him over my shoulder. The next one that attacked me, I kicked him in the stomach, grabbed his sleeves, and pinned his arms behind him. I pushed him into the rack of nun chucks. The third that came I just flat up kicked him where it hurt most. He fell to the ground and I don't think he was getting up any time soon. Then the fourth, the leader, I believe, came up from behind me with a Bo staff. He held the ends of the Bo staff and flung it over my head. He pinned me against him. I tried to get away but I couldn't. It's almost impossible to break a solid Bo stuff. I struggled but he was pulling me out of the temple. I knew if he got me out of there I was dead meat. I then felt a burst of energy. I stopped on the guy's foot and thruster my body forward. The Bo staff snapped in half, and I broke free. The two other guys charged at me. I clutched my fists to my chest then thrusted them both out when the guys were in range. When they collided with my fists a blinding flash of light came out of them. After that we all collapsed, including myself. The last thing I saw was a man come and picked me up.

_**Should I end it here? Nah. It's too short, and also I promised you some secrets revealed. So on with the chapter! **_

I woke up in a chair. I wasn't tied to it or anything so I jumped up and ran to the door.

"Jack relax. You're safe here" I turned around and saw Professer Hituchesen. Then I looked around. I was in his office.

"You...what happened?" I asked him.

"Jack. It seems that you are old enough now, to handle this, and I think the time being. It seems right"

"What are you walking about!? Who were those guys?! And what is my inner power?!" I started flipping out.

"Jack. Relax. Sadly, I do not have a full answer for you. There are some things I don't even understand"

"Yes. Get on with it"

"Your physical gifts don't come from you. They are an inner power. A power more powerful then the most powerful then the most powerful thing on the planet"

I was dumbfounded. An inner power?!

"You mean to say that all the karate training I've done since I was four years old was for nothing. I already knew that stuff?!"

"Yes" Professor Hituchese answered.

"While we're here is there anything else I don't know?! Was u abducted by aliens? Is darth vadar my father? Am I a merman?"

"Actually..." He started.

"Wait I'm a merman?!" I said in shock.

"No. I don't think so. There is a prophecy about you though"

"Well show it to me!" I shouted at him. I was tired of the secrets. I wanted to know everything. Professor Hituchese stood up and gestures for me to follow him. We left his office and walked down the hall. We left the building. It was still dark outside. He led me into the temple. He lit a torch ad led me to a wall with ancient Japanese symbols on it.

"What does that say?" I asked.

"It says,

A boy by the name of Jack,

Shall come to Otai,

Along with his inner power,

He will get into fights,

He will win all fights,

He will save Otai,

And the world,

From the ancient evil."

"Wait. So that's about me?" I asked.

"Yes. We knew it once we saw you. That you were the one. That you had to come here"

That was a lot to take in. I'm suppose to save the world, I'm 14! I looked at the symbols again then ran out of the temple. Back to the pipe. I climbed it then jumped back into the shower. I quietly opened the bathroom door and slipped under my covers. I then realized how tired I was. I easily drifted off to sleep.

I woke up from an awful dream. It was what had happened last night, except, they took me away. I got up and got dressed. I brushed my teeth and hair then left the room. I went into the common room. There was nobody there. I looked at the clock above the door. It was six am. I left the common room and took the back way downstairs. The cafeteria was mostly empty except for a few kids at the karate table. They're color was blue. They seemed nice enough but I was still going to sit at my own table. I picked up a plate and went over to the waffle bar. I picked up a fat Belgium waffle and put Nutella on it. I put some strawberries, blueberries, and bananas on the waffle. I folded it in half then moved on. I got an apple and a glass of water. I sat down at the table and took a bite out of it. It was the best waffle I had ever put in my mouth. Now I understand why everyone made a huge deal over the waffle bar.

When I was about halfway through my waffle Amy came down. She got her food then sat down across from me.

"Hi Jack" she said. Stabbing her pile of scrambled eggs.

"Hey Amy" I responded. We continued eating in an awkward silence.

"So. Do you like the waffles?" She asked me.

"Love" I said with a mouthful of waffle. Then there was an awkward silence. I finished my waffle and moved on to the apple.

"So how long have you been going here?" I asked her.

"About 2 years. If I were you, I'd take judo, Tai Kwon Do, and Kung Fu"

"I don't know what I'll take. I'm gonna think about it" I said back. Then I heard the back door open. Jeng Chi, and Asher came through. They got plates and went to get food. They came and sat down next to me.

"I think I'm gonna go eat somewhere else" Amy said once Jeng Chi sat down. I really want to know what happened between them. I finished my apple and stood up.

"I'm going to go get another waffle" I said and I walked over to the waffle bar. I got another waffle, this time with butter, syrup, and three pounds of whipped cream. I went back, sat down, and started eating.

"You hungry man?" Jeng Chi asked.

"Yes. And tired. I barely slept last night"

"What time did you come in?" Asher asked.

"Three am" I told them yawning.

"Why were you out that late?" Jeng Chi asked.

Then I saw Kai walk in alone.

"I'm gonna go find out" I said standing up. I walked over to Kai. Jeng Chi tried to stop me but I just ignored him.

"Hey Kai. Where were you last night?"

"Why do you care?" Kai asked me while getting his breakfast.

"I was just wondering why you lured me to the temple then attacked me"

"I was sleeping. Why would I attack you again when you embarrassed me earlier?" He asked me while stabbing a waffle way too hard.

"Revenge. Or to be embarrassed in front of just me"

"Really Jack? _Really_?" He asked me, then he left and sat down at his table. Now I feel like an idiot. Dumbfounded, I want back and sat down. I poked my waffle, wondering who had attacked me. The cafeteria started filling up. Nyching and Jeoug Soo came down hand in hand. It was killing me to know who attacked me, so I got up, threw out my breakfast, and left the room. I was heading toward the temple when Professor Hituchese caught up to me. Jeng Chi was with him.

"Jack. Please, just forget about last night. Jeng Chi is going to show you around"

"Ok. Lets go" I said. Jeng Chi started walking away. I stopped next to Professor Hituchese and said,"I will not be able to forget about last night"

Then I ran to catch up with Jeng Chi. I had to abandon my investigation so I wouldn't get lost. That's always a good thing. He showed me a lot of the back ways to things, he said that I'll get there quicker.

"Just stay with me for like the first week so I don't get totally lost"

"Sure. Anything for a friend."

Then there was an awkward silence I we walked down a back hallway. Then Jeng Chi asked,"what did Hituchese mean when he said forget about last night. What happened last night?"

"Oh. Nothing. Just Kai." I told him covering up. I didn't want to tell him. He bought it and we continued down the hallway.

When we finished the tour it was almost dark out. I considered waiting until tomorrow, but u couldn't. I'd be choosing classes all day. I went back to my room and pulled out my backpack. I just had an urge to open the drawer of my nightstand, even though I had put nothing in it. I pulled it open and gasped. First because the drawer a A LOT bigger then it looks. You could fit a 4 year old in there. Inside was a pocket knife, a flashlight, a coil of rope, a harness. I don't know who left them, or why, by they would come in handy. I piled all the stuff into my backpack and slipped my cell phone into my pocket. I went back into the bathroom, and into the shower. I opened the window and climbed out. I closed the window and ran across the roof. I put the harness on and tied the rope to it. I tied the other end to a smoke pipe on the roof. I threw the rest of the rope over the side of the building then I stepped off it. I walked down the side of the building then jumped onto the ground. That was definitely easier then climbing the pole. I took off the harness and ran to the temple.

When I got there I took out my flashlight. Before going inside I shined it around. I didn't see anyone so I went inside. I examined all the doors and around them for anything that might hint who those people were. There was nothing. I just decided to give up. I took one last survey of the area with my flashlight. I saw something shine under the destroyed nun chuck shelf. I ran over to it. I looked through the debris and found what looked like a belt buckle, but it wasn't a belt buckle. I picked it up and shined the flashlight on it. I didn't see anything on it. I decided to take it anyway. I ran from the temple and back to the school.

I put the harness back on and climbed up the building. Once I got to the top I packed up my backpack and ran back to my window. I opened it and jumped down into the shower. Then I heard running water. Then I heard someone knock on the door.

"Nyching! Get out of the bathroom!" I'm pretty sure it was Asher, said.

"No! I've gotta shower!" Nyching shouted back. I quickly grabbed the window frames and pulled myself out of the window just as Nyching got into the shower. I didn't like that image so I quickly, but quietly closed the window. I sat down next to the window and opened my phone. I heard the water start going then I started playing Candy Crush again. Still stuck on level 65. I just realized. I would have to wait until both Asher and Nyching were asleep before I could sneak in through the bathroom. And who knows how long that would be. I stood up and went across the top of the building. I found a window that led to the dining room. I opened it and dropped inside. Dinner was still being served. I grabbed a plate. There wasn't much left. I took a large turkey leg and a few sushi rolls. I sat down alone and ate. The cafeteria was empty. I looked at my watch. It was 10:59. Oh crap! I grabbed the turkey leg and ran out the back door. I charged up the stairs and down the hallway. I jumped through the door just as my watch turned. Everyone was staring at me. I guess I looked kinda weird. I had a half eaten turkey leg in my hand and I just dove through the door. I stood up and walked to my bedroom.

Once inside I threw the turkey leg out and washed my hands. Then I opened my desk drawer. That's where I had put the belt buckle. I took it out and looked it over. It was still just a blank, silver, belt buckle. Nothing out of the ordinary about it. I shone it directly under the light. The light reflected back and shone in my face. I dropped the belt buckle on the floor and rubbed my eyes.

"You ok man?" I heard someone I ask. I turned around. It was Asher. Nyching was with him.

"Yeah fine" I said, blinking rapidly.

"What's this?" Nyching asked, holding up the belt buckle.

"That-that is nothing" I said grabbing it. I threw it back in my desk drawer.

"Well obviously it's something" Asher said.

"Come on Jack! You can tell us!" Nyching begged.

"Fine" I said, "but you can't tell anyone"

"Got it" they both said.

"Ok, so last night someone, it could have been anyone, attacked me in the temple. They left this behind" I said, holding up the belt buckle,"now I'm trying to figure out who it belongs to, it's totally blank, I've shone it under the light and everything"

"Have you tried a UV light?" Nyching asked.

"Nyching" I started,"where are we going to get a UV light?"

"Amy has one" Asher said.

"What room is Amy in?" I asked.

"Twenty-three. She rooms with Jeong Soo. Go on. Just be careful. If you wake her up, she'll be moody"

"Right. Ok. So room twenty-three, and don't wake her up?" They both nodded.

"Ok. I'm going in" I said standing up. I walked out the door and down the hallway. When I got to her room I lightly knocked on the door.

"Amy?" I whispered. I heard someone get out of bed. She walked over and opened the door. It was dark inside and she had her phone in her hand.

"What do you, oh. Hey Jack" she said.

"Hey Amy. Is there any chance I could use your black light?" I asked her.

"Why do you need to use my black light?"

"It's a long story"

"What's a long story?" I heard someone ask. I looked past Amy and saw Jeoug Soo getting out of bed.

"Captain mysteries here, needs to use my black light" Amy told her. I smiled

"Why?" Jeoug Soo asked.

"It's a long story. A long story Jack is gonna tell us" Amy said with her arms folded.

"Ok. Fine. First you've gotta promise you can keep a secret"

The girls smiled at each other,"we promise"

"Ok. Lets go inside. Don't need anyone overhearing" I told them. We went into the bedroom and Jeoug Soo turned on the light.

"Ok. So last night some guys attacked me in the temple. They left this behind" I said holding up the belt buckle,"Asher and Nyching caught me with it and Nyching suggested I use a black light. Asher said you had one so here I am"

"Oh Nyching is so smart" Jeoug Soo said.

"Stop with the lovey dovey Jeoug Soo. I understand he's your boyfriend but not around me"

"Oh you haven't wanted to talk about love since you and Jeng Chi broke up! You used to talk about it all the time"

"Well now I know love is a cruel thing that will only hurt you" she said,"come on Jack. I'll show you the black light"

Amy guided me to her desk. She turned on a lamp. A blue light shone onto the desk. I slid the belt buckle under the light. Nothing. I flipped it over. Still nothing.

"Damn! I really thought I'd find something" I said disappointed. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Quickly Jack! Get under my bed! You're not suppose to be in here!" Amy hissed. I got on the floor and slid under the bed. Then I heard Amy open he door.

**Amy's POV**_**(you weren't expecting that were you?)**_

After Jack slid under my bed I opened the door. Outside were two hooded figures.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Where is Jackson?" One of them aske. Their voices were disguised.

"Jackson who? Micheal Jackson? Because he's dead, I wish he wasn't though, he was a great..."

"SHUTUP! I am aware of Micheal Jackson's death. But please. You know which Jackson I'm talking about. Jackson Brewer." He hissed the part. I looked at Jeoug Soo. She looked nervous. I don't understand why. We're black belts! Masters of 5 forms of martial arts. But I guess you could be a little nervous. I mean strange guys, in your bedroom, looking for your friend. A bit scary.

"I'll ask you one more time" the first one said, grabbing my arm,"Where. Is. Jackson. Brewer?"

**Jack's POV **

I heard the mechanical voices again. They were the guys that attacked me last night. I could only see there feet. Amy was trying to stall but she wasn't doing too well. I saw them backing up. I made the quick decision to help them. I slid out from under the end of the bed and stood up. I saw surprised at what I saw. One of the guys was holding Amy by the arm and the other had Jeoug Soo cornered in the corner.

"Jackson" the one holding Amy said,"it's. about. time."

"Let them go...hoodie guys!"

"Make us" he responded. I ran up and did a flying side kick into his chest. He went flying back. Jeoug Soo kicked the guys pinning her out into the middle of the room. She ran up next to us and we all took a stance.

"Bring it on, creeps" Amy said.

"Look. We don't want to hurt you two" the second guy said,"we just want Jack"

"He leaves. We leave." Amy said. Jeoug Soo nodded in agreement.

"You win this time Jack. But we'll be back" the first one said as they ran out.

"Nice one guys" Amy said.

"Wait. Where's the belt buckle?!" I asked. I ran out of the room. I saw the guys walking down the hall. I saw the belt buckle in one of their pockets. I walked slowly and quietly up behind them. I slipped the belt buckle out and I slid into my room. Asher and Nyching were waiting for me. Two minutes later Amy and Jeong Soo came in.

"Why are they here?" Asher asked.

"I don't care why they're here. I just care that they're here" Nyching said, taking Jeoug Soo in his arms. They started kissing we all turned around and pretended to barf.

"You guys done yet?" Amy asked. Nyching and Jeoug Soo broke apart and turned bright red.

"So there was nothing under the black night"

"Nothing?" Nyching asked.

"Absolutely nothing" Amy said.

"Might as well put this back" I said, walking toward my desk. Along the way I tripped over something and fell the belt buckle sprawled across the room.

"That's just great" I said sarcastically.

"No. Actually it is great. Look!" Jeoug Soo said, pointing at the belt buckle. It had broken open, and there was something inside.

_**Ha! Now I'm gonna make you wait a whole day to find out! Hahahaha! I'm so evil. Anyway, now Asher, Nyching, Amy, and Jeoug Soo know Jack's secret. Will Jeng Chi find out? That is a question I don't even know the answer to. So until the next chapter follow, favorite, and review! First person to review this chapter gets a sneak peel of chapter 5!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**It's time to see what's inside the belt buckle! Note. This is the last pre-written chapter for this story. After I post this I have no idea when I'll post again because I have a week to finish a 350+ page book. Wish me luck with that. And on a totally unrelated note. As I'm typing this some idiot is parking is RV in a field across from our campsite. It's not even a campsite! And it's 9:30 in the morning! Check in isn't until, like, 2! Sorry I didn't pot this. I totally forgot I had this chapter lying around. Oops. So here it is :). Ok. Disclaimer time! **_

_**Me-Amy? Do you wanna do it? **_

_**Amy-sure. But can you tell me what's in the belt buckle first?**_

_**Me-no. You'll find out just like everyone else. **_

_**Amy-ok. Fine. ObsessedWithKickinItnLabRats doesn't own Kickin It, it's characters, or any of the brands she mentions. Just me, the plotline and the other OC's. **_

_**Me-thanks. **_

_**Amy-wait. Can I say one more thing?**_

_**Me-sure. Go ahead. **_

_**Amy-do not leave sausage unattadented at a family breakfast! Otherwise people will eat it. **_

_**Me-uuuhhhh...thanks?**_

_**Amy-anytime. **_

_**Me-ok. Lets get on with the story. **_

**Jack's POV **

The belt buckle had burst open. I got off the floor and ram over to it. The others followed me. I picked up the two halves of the belt buckle.

"I think that does a little more the. Hold up your pants" Asher said.

"No duh" Amy responded.

"Guys!" I said,"lets just figure this out"

I went over and sat at my desk. The others grabbed things to sit on and sat around me. On the one inside of the belt buckle was a map. It had a series of tunnels and a clear path through them. There was a large star at the end. On the other side there was another map, but this one was a straight hallway with a bunch of little openings on it. There was a straight line leading into one of the little openings.

"What does that mean?" Jeoug Soo asked.

"I have no idea" I answered,"lets work on this tomorrow. Until then I'll keep it safe. Only I'll know where it is. Meet in here tomorrow at 9"

They all agreed. Then Jeoug Soo and Amy left. I put the belt buckle under my mattress.

After I was sure Nyching and Asher were asleep I moved the belt buckle. It's not that I don't trust them, just being absolutely sure. I had to think of places no one would even think to look. I had two options, under a floorboard, which none of them were loose, so that would be difficult, and noticeable. My other option, the top of the toilet. Eww. I couldn't think of anywhere else. I went into the bathroom to see of there _was_ anywhere else. I looked through the entire bathroom, it was only until I got to the mirror. It's a cabinet.

I opened the cabinet. There were a few little things, but nothing much. I was about to close it when I saw the wallpaper in the back. It was peelin on the corner. I peeled it all the way, and there was a little door with a number code on it. The little electric screen read **set code. **Since it hasn't been used I decided to use it. I entered something I knew I would never forget **5-4-6-0-2-7-2-9-3-6-7-3. **Also known as Kim Crawford. The only one who knows about hwr is Jeng Chi, and possibly Asher, if he found out about her while on my laptop. Then I opened the safe. I placed the pieces in the safe and I closed it. I replaced the wallpaper and closed the cabinet. I flushed the toilet to make it a little more believable then I left, and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I wasn't in my bed. I was sitting down. I tried to move my wrists, but I couldn't. I looked down and they were tied to the arms of the chair I was in. Same with my legs. I kept pulling, trying to get free. It was no use.

I looked around. I was in a stone room. The only window was barred on the door. Maybe about the size of two iPhones laid down next to each other. I know it's not a helpful description, but I can't think of anything else that size.

While I was deep in thought I heard someone unlocking the door. It sounded like they had to pull a few different locks before opening the steel door. That was going to be difficult to escape from.

Two of the four guys who attacked me the other day came in. One lingered by the door and the other walked over to me. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, so I looked him in the eye.

"Where is the map?" He asked me, still with his modified voice.

"What map?" I asked him. Still looking him in the eye, well, I think I was looking him in the eye, they all still had their hoods up.

"The map in the belt buckle you found last night. Where is it?"

"I don't have it. I put it my mattress last night, and when I got up to use the bathroom it was gone" I did put it under my mattress last night, then it disappeared from there when I went to use the bathroom. It's the partial truth. I hoped they'd but it.

Obviously he did, because he let go of my hair and left the room. The other guy followed. I then sat an thought about everything that had happened to me after I came to Japan. I met my new friends, Kai beat me up, then I kicked his butt, Asher was on my laptop(it's not so major compared to what else that happened but its kinda significant), I was almost kidnapped, I found out I my physical gifts weren't me, there's a prophecy about me, I found the belt buckle map, and then I was actually kidnapped. And I've only been in Japan two days! God I have a crazy life.

**Amy's POV **

When I woke up in the morning I immediately went to talk to Jack. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and did my hair. Messy side braid as usual. Can't stand my hair being up. I left Jeoug Soo sleeping. I walked down the hallway and knocked on their door. I continued knocking. None of them answered, so I opened the door. Nobody was inside. I just assumed they were at breakfast so I went down. When I got downstairs the cafeteria was mostly empty. I looked at h watch. It was 11 am. I assumed Jack was with Professor Hituchese, and I had no clue where Asher or Nyching would be.

I grabbed an apple and ran out of the cafeteria. I went down the hallway and up the main staircase, and ran down a corridor. I went up a small set up stairs to get to the headmasters office. I knocked on the door.

"Jack?" Professor Hituchese asked as he answered the door.

"He's not here is he?" I asked. Before I got an answer I ran down the stairs. I had no idea where Jack is. I know where Asher likes to hang out. I hung out with him for a while and I found out where he likes to be. Then I met Jeng Chi and it was love at first site really. Then we started going out and...I hate talking about it. Now I'll never love again. There is only one person I'll ever . Jack. He is the sweetest person I've ever met. But I would never admit that. I talked to Jeoug Soo abou it, but she said, that she heard from Nyching, that the love of her life was back in America. It's ashame, but I guess I could say I saw it coming.

I was running down the main staircase toward the front doors when I ran into Jeoug Soo.

"Amy, I can't find Nyching" she told me.

"I can't find Jack. I'm looking for Asher" I said running down the stairs. I just had a gut feeling something bad happened. I ran out the front door and toward the cliff. Asher always hung out there on the weekends. I ran up to the cliff and Jeoug Soo was on my tail. When we got to the edge of the cliff I saw someone with short, dark hair down on the beach. I grabbed a root and started climbing down. Jeoug Soo followed me. When I made it to the bottom I ran toward the person on the beach.

"Asher!" I yelled out. He turned around. It wasn't Asher. It was Jeng Chi.

"Jeng Chi?! What the heck are you doing here?!" I asked him.

"Amy. I-I was just, just thinking about, taking a walk" he stuttered

"What are you getting at Jengy" I said. I instantly regretted it. I covered my mouth. I just called him my pet name for him. Both Jeng Chi and Jeoug Soo were staring at me. They both knew what it meant.

"Jeng Chi I-I-I..."

"Amy. I-I just can't. I'm sorry" he said as he walked away. I turned to walk back to Jeoug Soo. Then I turned around. I saw him looking at me. Then we both started running. I launched myself into him and kissed him. We stayed there for a long time.

**Jack's POV **

I was sitting alone in my room. It was dark. Someone had turned the lights off outside so I could see nothing. It was unpleasantly boring and lonely. I'm one of those people who can't just sit still. I have to be either tapping my foot, or doing something with my hands, I constantly have to be moving. This was a real challenge for me. The fact that I couldn't move anything made me think more. Like for one, how the heck did I get here without waking up?! Maybe they drugged me or something. I also wondered if they were watching me. I mean there wouldn't be much to watch, but still. It's something to think about.

About a half hour later the guys burst back in.

"Nobody. Took. The. Belt. Buckle." The first guy said through his teeth.

"Yes they did! I woke up, it was gone! I assumed you guys took it, since you lost it in the first place"

"That's it!" He shouted as he pulled put his _gun. _

"Derrick! What are you doing?!" The second guy shouted.

"Shut up Ny...Will! I'm doing what I have to!" he said. Focusing more on pointing the gun at my head. He almost let something slip. Ny...Ny...Ny...

"Nyching?" I asked.

"Nice goin genius!" Nyching said, yanking his hood off. I did NOT see that one coming! He was like my best friend! Apart from Asher and Jeng Chi. It stung.

"Tell. Me. Where. The. Belt. Buckle. Is." Derrick asaid. The gun was practically touching my head.

"The bathroom. It's in the bathroom"

Derrick took the gun from my head and walked out. Nyching gave me a stone cold look then left. After they closed the door I saw a spark of hope on the ground. A knife.

_**So a bit of a cliffhanger here. Not too big. So lets see how are we reacting to Jeng Chi and Amy? That was cliché wasn't it? Then Jack's kidnapping, and oh Nyching's betrayal? If you think the story is almost over its not. You've got the entire situation with the belt buckle map. I know where it's gonna lead but you don't. Ha! I'm gonna make you SUFFER! Muhahahahaha! As always the first person to review gets a sneak peek of the next chapter and follow, favorite and review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**On a completely random note I had a dream last night that I was at the beach, and all the characters from this story showed up(Jack, Jeng Chi, Asher, Nyching, Amy, and Jeoug Soo)it was creepy. Like seriously creepy. Anyway onto the disclaimer.**_

_**Me-captain evil? Wanna disclaim?**_

_**Nyching-for one I am NOT captain evil, I'm just doing it for Infinet power.**_

_**Me-right. Right.**_

_**Nyching-I'm serious!**_

_**Me-sure. Now disclaim or I'll have you die!**_

_**Nyching-ok. Not because I want to. But because I wanna live. Croc9400 doesn't own Kickin It or its characters. She also doesn't own any of the brands she mentions. Just the plot, the OC's and my entire existance**_

_**Me-good. Thank you.**_

_**Nyching-just one more thing.**_

_**Me-ugh. What?**_

_**Nyching-please please PLEASE don't tell Jeoug Soo I betrayed them. I'm begging you!**_

_**Me-I'll make that decision myself.**_

_**Nyching-PLEASE DON'T!**_

_**Me-It's my decision. This conversation is over.**_

Amy, was pacing in her room. Jeoug Soo was sitting on her bed. And Jeng Chi was sitting on Amy's bed.

"Wait. So you're telling me, Jack was almost kidnapped?" Jeng Chi asked. Jeoug Soo and Amy had just explained the situation to him.

"Yes. Now he actually WAS kidnapped. We need to find that belt buckle before they do"

Amy left the room and Jeoug Soo and Jeng Chi followed. Amy opened the door without asking. The room was empty.

"Quickly. Everyone split up and search" Amy commanded. Jeoug Soo started looking through Jack's stuff. Jeng Chi went through Nyching's. Amy started going through Asher's when she got a flash of brilliance. She went into the bathroom and started looking around. She opened the medicine cabinet. She was going to close it when she noticed the peeled wallpaper. She pulled it back, revealing the safe.

"Guys!" Amy shouted, "I think I found something!"

Jeoug Soo and Jeng Chi came running into the bathroom. They looked at the safe.

"What could the passcode be?" Jeoug Soo asked.

"Kim Crawford. What else?" Jeng Chi asked. He entered the passcode, and the safe opened. The belt buckle was inside. They took it out.

"Now we need to find Jack, and follow this map" I said. The others nodded. We all ran out of the bathroom and Asher and Nyching were in the room.

"It's about time you came out of there" Asher said.

"Now hand over the belt buckle" Nyching said, holding out his hand.

**Jack's POV**

I do not want to explain how I escaped. Ok. I will. I picked up the knife and saw myself free. Then I used the knife to pick the lock. Outside the door I only had to take down two guys and I was free.

I ran back to the school and into my common room. Then I saw Amy, Jeoug Soo, and Jeng Chi running down the hallway with the belt buckle.

"Wait. Jeng Chi?! What are you doing?! And where's Asher?"

"We just kicked his butt. You can't trust him" Amy said.

"Or Nyching" I added.

"We know. They just attacked us" Jeng Chi told me.

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"They fled" Jeoug Soo said. She looked like she was ready to cry. Amy gave her a hug.

"Lets go get something to eat" I said. Everyone agreed. We walked downstairs and into the dining room. Lunch was out. I got some mac n cheese and a few nutella and banana sandwiches. I liked meals. They were really my only time to escape. I've only been at this school three days, and so much has happened. I'm starting to think I'm not going to make it out alive.

Everyone sat down around me, and we looked at the belt buckle.

"Ok. We've got two maps here" Amy said, "one looks like a map of tunnels, and another looks like it leads to the tunnels"

"Right." I said, "So where could the entrance to the tunnels be?"

"Wait. Hang on" Jeng Chi said, taking the belt buckle with the little openings on it, "these are the bedrooms. And this one leads to room 26. MY room."

"So the entrance to the tunnels is in Jeng Chi's room?" Jeoug Soo asked.

"Yes." Jeng Chi answered.

"Then we have to go now" I said. We all stood up leaving our food. None of us saw Asher hiding in the corner.

Upstairs I said I needed to get my backpack. The others said that they weren't going to leave me. I said that was fine and we went toward my room. I opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" the room erupted with noise and laughter. All my friends were in my room.

**_I told you they'd be coming! Now they're here! Woohoo! I'm going to stop with disclaimers and just get on with it. You get the point you know what own and don't own. I'm on a role. I've already finished 2 stories today. Sorry this chapter was kinda short. I knew from the beginning that was going to be one of the cliffhangers. Until the next chapter follow, favorite, and review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_Oh no! The Wasabi Warriors are here! What is Jack going to do? Lets find out . Oh also, from now on I'm going to write in 3rd person now._**

"SURPRISE!" all the Wasabi Warriors were in Jack's bedroom.

"No no no!" Jack said under his breath. Jeng Chi and the girls were as surprised as he was. After he accepted hugs from all his friends, he stepped back toward his new friends and said, "we'll go down tonight" as he handed Amy the belt buckle behind his back.

"So who are these guys?" Rudy asked me.

"Oh these are my friends, Amy, Jeoug Soo, and Jeng Chi." I introduced them to the Wasabi Warriors.

Jeng Chi wandered down to the window at the end of the hallway. He looked out and his eyes widened then he ran back to Jack and the girls.

"Jack. We have a problem." he said. Jack looked at him, as he started running back toward the window. Jack followed. He looked out the window. Asher, Nyching and their goons were climbing the building.

"They're going to be on the roof any second" Jeng Chi said.

"And they'll have access to every room. Mine and yours" Jack said. Jeng Chi was in shocked. Jack ran into Jeng Chi's room and Jeng Chi followed.

"What do I do?" Jeng Chi asked.

"Stay behind me" Jack instructed as he opened the window. He climbed out and Jeng Chi followed. There was nobody on the roof . The boys ventured toward the edge. Jeng Chi was the first to look over. There was nobody.

"Is it possible….? Jeng Chi started.

"I'm an idiot!" Jack shouted as he jumped back in the window. He opened the back door and there was Asher, Nyching, and the others.

"What do we do boss?" Asher asked.

"Get his friends" Jeng Chi said as he walked toward the bad guys.

"Jeng Chi?! You too?!" this REALLY hurt Jack.

"Yup. Since the beginning. I was the first. They were the last" he gestured toward the two guys with their hoods pulled up. He recognized one of them as a boy for Tai Chi, and he knew the last one. the last one, was Kai.

"Kai you too?!" Jack asked. He smiled and nodded. Jeng Chi snapped his fingers. The one boy he didn't recognize pounced on him, while the others left the room.

"AMY! JEOUG SOO! RUN!''

Amy heard Jack yell. As soon as she did, she saw Jenh Chi come out of his room. Followed by Nyching, Asher, and Kai.

"Ok guys it's time to go." Amy's voice shook as she spoke. Jeoug Soo noticed this. She turned around and saw what was coming toward him.

"Aren't you a little phased your boyfriend is in front of the bad guys?" Jeoug Soo asked.

"No. It was obvious. He wanted me back. There had to be a reason. I looked through his phone, and it was obvious"

"And you didn't tell us because…..?"

"How about we argue about this later?" Amy asked. Her and Jeoug Soo grabbed Jack's friends and they were off.

"So where do we go?" Jeoug Soo asked.

"Bring them to the temple. Kim and I will meet you there" Amy grabbed Kim and they both faced the bad guys.

"Amy what are you doing?" Kim asked.

"We're going to get Jack" Amy responded. They charged at them. It was a long, intense battle. Kim and Amy fought well, but in the end, they lost. They were carried back to Jeng Chi's room. They were both thrown onto the floor.

"GET DOWN!" Jack yelled. Amy and Kim covered their heads. A yellow ball of energy flew from Jack's hand. It knocked out all the bad guys. Amy and Kim stood up.

"Ok Jack. What was that?!" Kim asked. She seemed a bit scared.

"I will explain later. Just get these guys into the hallway."

Five minutes later they were standing in Jeng Chi's room with the door locked.

"Amy do you have the belt buckle?" Jack asked.

"Yes I do" she said, slipping it out of her pocket, and handing it to Jack. He studied it.

"Ok. Split up. Look for any secret entrances"

Amy and Kim looked under the beds, while Jack looked in the bathroom. Kim pushed Jeng Chi's dresser aside and there was a large hole in the wall.

"Found it" Kim said. Amy and Jack ran over to her.

"Nice work Kim" Amy complimented.

"Ok. I'll go in first, the two of you, stay behind me!" Jack instructed. He then entered the tunnel. Kim followed him, and Amy followed her. She took one last look at the room before moving the dresser back in front of the hole.

* * *

Jeoug Soo was tapping her foot. She had no idea where Amy, Kim, and Jack were, and she was with a bunch of strangers who had no idea what was even going on. If luck was on their side today, the three of them would be in the tunnel and Jeng Chi and the others would be gone.

"Excuse me. Jeoug Soo. Where are Amy, Kim and Jack?" Eddie asked.

"Oh. They're ummmm" Jeoug Soo was trying to come up with an explanation, but she was terrible at lying. Everything just came spilling out. At the end of the explanation she said that they had to go to the tunnel now. They all agree.

When they arrived in Jeng Chi's room the entire place was ransacked, and the dresser was moved, revealing a large hole in the wall.

"Hey look I found the entrance" Jerry said. Everyone gave him a look as we walked toward the hole. Then Jeoug Soo entered the tunnel then the others followed.

**_How was that? There's only going to be another one or two chapters for this story. I'm almost finished. So until the next chapter follow, favorite, and review! You're seriously gonna wanna follow. All the action this story has been leading up to is going to happen in the next chapter._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_Here we go. Prepare yourself for action and surprises!_**

At the end of the tunnels there was an altar, with a pool of water in front of it. Jack, Amy, and Kim starred in awe of it.

"I'm going to check it out. You girls stay here" Jack said. He slowly approached the altar. He felt an urge to just jump into the water. He knelt down beside it and looked into it. Instead of seeing his own reflection, he saw a glowing ball of light. Then the ball of light transformed into his face. He was shocked. It made no sense to him whatsoever.

"Jack!" He heard Kim shout. Jack stood up and turned around. He was shocked at what he saw. Asher had a knife to Kim's throat and Nyching had a knife to Amy's.

"Jeng Chi. Why?!" Jack asked.

"With your powers, I could rule the world. Now. Lets go."

Jack was half ready to go, until he saw Jeong Soo and the rest of his friends. They saw the situation and nodded. Jack remembered the water behind him, and how much of an urge he had to jump into it. Jack looked Jeng Chi in the eye. He then took a deep breath, then took a step back. He fell into the water. It felt like it was a part of him. Jack looked down at his body. The skin was dissolving, and underneath, instead of muscle, there was pure light. It was happening to his entire body. He panicked for a second then relaxed. This felt so natural.

Meanwhile outside the water, Jeng Chi had charged for it. Jeong Soo and Rudy each broke Kim and Amy free, then they were ready to fight. Rudy took Nyching, Amy and Jerry took Asher, Jeong Soo took Kai, Milton and Eddie took the guy from Tai Chi, and Kim ran up to take on Jeng Chi.

Jerry swung Amy around him, and she kicked Asher in the chest. He stumbled back a little then went after Jerry. Jerry turned and tripped him. He fell onto the ground, then quickly got back up. Jerry and Amy each did a spinning back kick into his chest, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Rudy and Nyching each went to kick each other, but their kicks collided in midair. Rudy threw two punches, but Nyching blocked them both. Then Rudy grabbed his arm, and flipped him over his shoulder. Nyching hit the ground unconscious. Rudy smiled and patted himself on the back.

Jeong Soo was having a difficult time fighting Kai off. Within the first minute of their battle, Kai had her in an arm locked. She couldn't feel her arm. Then Rudy came over, and kickin Kai in the face. He fell to the ground, and didn't get up. Then Rudy looked at Jeong Soo's arm.

"Is your arm ok?" he asked.

"I think it might be dislocated" Jeong Soo said holding it, "I think you better go help Milton and Eddie"

Rudy looked over at his students. Eddie was under the one guy's boat Milton was being choked. Rudy ran over and pried Milton from his grip. He immediately started taking in large gulps of air. Rudy kicked his leg off of Eddie's back, then shoved the boy into the concrete wall. He collided head first with the wall and the floor. Rudy bent down and felt for a pulse. There was none.

"I-I think I just killed him" Rudy said. Everyone gathered behind him and looked at the dead boy. Completely ignoring Kim and Jeng Chi.  
Kim wasn't doing a good job at fighting Jeng Chi. Jeng Chi was pretty much flawless. He got Kim in a double arm locked and dragged her toward the water.

"To think" he said, "you thought you could come in here and save the day? Well now you can join your boyfriend." Jeng Chi threw Kim into the water. Her head popped up, but Jeng Chi pushed it down. He was drowning her. Rudy and the others started coming over.

"If you take another step I'll make her suffering last longer. Then I'll begin yours" Jeng Chi said. The others stopped dead in their tracks. All of a sudden the room started rumbling. Everyone grabbed onto something. Then all the water shot up out of the pool, Kim with it. She landed on the ground and started gasping for air. All the water in the pool then formed a column in the air, and came down on Jeng Chi. It continued coming until he wasn't breathing.

The water settled down and rested in the pool as if it had not been touched. Then a large ball of floating light floated towards Kim. It then morphed into the shape of a boy.

"Are you ok Kim?"

"Yeah. I think so" she looked up at what she was talking to, "uh. What are you?"

"I'm Jack silly. The spirit of Otai"

"WHAT?!" Everyone was in shock. Jack looked over at his friends, "you guys did good. Thanks for everything. But I have to stay here, I need to keep the world in balance. Especially this school"

"Jack please don't leave me" Kim said, standing up.

"I must"

"At least let me hug you one last time"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I am light. That is my physical form. I must go now. Kim. You are the best thing that ever happened to me" Jack floated back toward the water. He turned back into a ball of light then entered the water. Not even a ripple formed. Kim ran over to the edge of the pool and looked in. Tears dripped from her eyes. As they hit the water Jack's face appeared. It smiled back at her before dissolving.

Rudy stepped up and wrapped his arm around Kim. She turned and cried into his shoulder. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie stepped up next to them. They wrapped their arms around each other.

Amy and Jeong Soo then stepped up next to them. They wrapped their arms around each other.

"I'm guessing it was for the best" Amy said.

"It was" Kim said.

The seven of them stood and stated at the water for a long long time.

**_That's it for this story. What'd you think? This was one of my favorite stories to write. I know I've been working on this since August and I took a break from it(then again, I took a break from all my stories for a while. It was the start of school. It was hectic. Now I'm back on schedule) my writing is doing awesome and I hope you liked this story and I hope you'll check out my other ones :)  
-Croc9400_**


End file.
